lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean
Jean is a skilled dancer that joins Hiro's party. Although, she originally gets their attention with her amazing dancing skills, it is revealed that she is also a skilled fighter when she saves Lucia at the end of Illusion Forest. A grasp of wood captures Lucia and she uses her martial arts to save her. Hiro wants Jean to join his party, but Jean declines. After a while, however, she accepts her fate and joins forces with Hiro to fight the mysterious masked man aka Master Lunn, and Zophar. Story As a child, Jean was brought up by a mysterious masked man who taught her the Shadow Dragon Fist. She escaped and lived as a dancer, but her past soon catches up to her. In the course of her adventure with Hiro, she once again finds herself face-to-face with her old master, who is still raising children to become assassins in his cult. To take him down, she seeks aid from the governor of Meribia, Master Lunn. After another encounter with her old master, she picks up his dropped mask. At Pentagulia, Jean meets with Lunn again, and is shocked when he reveals himself to be her old master. Although she is knocked out and imprisoned, she is later saved by Hiro and Mystere. She vows revenge against Lunn. After their escape from Pentagulia, Jean participates in a martial arts competition in Horam. There, she learns the way of the Blue Dragon Fist from Lunn's old master. With the help of Hiro and Ronfar, Jean defeats all her opponents and faces Lunn one-on-one. In the end, Jean emerged victorious, and Lunn understands how wrong he was. Lunn gives up the Blue Dragon Aura and puts an end to his former ways, urging her to continue on her journey and defeat Zophar. Abilities Jean's usefulness in battles early in the game comes from her ability to strike enemies with her fans from long range, and inflicting various status abnormalities on enemies. The skills below become available only after mastering the Blue Dragon Fist, which takes place after meeting with the White Dragon in its lair. Due to a sharp increase in her physical strength, she can take on enemies in close-range like Hiro can, thereby limiting the usefulness of her previous skills. Screenshots Moth Dance Menu.png|Moth Dance, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Butterfly Dance Menu.png|Butterfly Dance, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Sleep Step Menu.png|Sleep Step, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Dream Dance Menu.png|Dream Dance, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Bee Dance Menu.png|Bee Dance, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Swarm Dance Menu.png|Swarm Dance, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Enchanted Kiss Menu.png|Enchanted Kiss, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Soul Kiss Menu.png|Soul Kiss, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Dopple Dance Menu.png|Dopple Dance, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Slam Dance Menu.png|Slam Dance, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Blue Dragon Palm Menu.png|Blue Dragon Palm, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Blue Dragon Kick Menu.png|Blue Dragon Kick, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Blue Dragon Wave Menu.png|Blue Dragon Wave, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Blue Dragon Fist Menu.png|Blue Dragon Fist, as seen in Jean's Magic menu Gallery Image:JeanBromide1.jpg Image:JeanBromide2.jpg Image:JeanBromide3.jpg Image:JeanHiro.jpg category:Eternal Blue Characters